Fragrance d'Aubépine
by Kaleiya
Summary: Séquelle de "Langage des fleurs". Avait-il compris le message caché derrière ce cadeau ou non ? Il l'espérait sincèrement...


Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Rating : K+

Genre : UA, Romance

Note : Suite de « Langage des fleurs ». A lire avant d'attaquer cet OS si vous souhaitez tout pouvoir comprendre.

* * *

_**Fragrance d'Aubépine (1)**_

Flynn était tendu ces derniers temps. Cela devait faire une semaine qu'il avait offert ce bouquet à Yuri et, pour seule réponse, il avait eu un baiser sur sa joue suivi d'un « T'es vraiment vieux jeu tu sais. » qui pouvait signifier tout et n'importe quoi.

Le brun ne connaissait pas vraiment le langage des fleurs de ce qu'il savait donc il était fort probable qu'il n'avait pas compris toute la symbolique de ce cadeau. Une rose rouge (2) aurait peut-être permis de mieux transmettre le message voulu… bien qu'il aurait été très incomplet.

Le jeune homme finit par fermer ses livres de droit, ne parvenant pas à se concentrer sur ses cours. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de se focaliser sur quelque chose, son esprit le ramenait régulièrement vers le bel éphèbe à la longue chevelure sombre et aux yeux d'onyx qui contrastaient avec cette magnifique peau d'albâtre et ces fines lèvres légèrement rosées qui ne demandaient qu'à être capturées dans un langoureux baiser…

Flynn secoua brusquement la tête, se sentant encore divaguer. Il fallait qu'il travaille ses cours s'il voulait réussir sa licence et pouvoir ainsi aller en Master puis passer le concours de procureur de la République.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, l'étonnant quelque peu vu qu'il n'attendait personne et que depuis sa rupture avec Sodia il y avait pas mal de temps, il vivait seul dans son appartement. Il se leva de son canapé, délaissant ses livres de droit posés sur la table basse et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée… derrière laquelle il eut l'immense surprise d'y trouver un Yuri visiblement épuisé.

« 'lut Flynn. » fit ce dernier avant de laisser échapper un bâillement sonore. « Déjà levé ? »

« Salut Yuri et… Tu ne devrais pas être dans le night club où tu bosses ? » demanda le blond, intrigué.

Le brun fronça les sourcils à cette question.

« T'as cassé ta montre pour sortir une connerie pareille ou quoi ? J'te signale qu'il fait jour dehors… »

Pour appuyer son argumentaire, le visiteur sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et lui montra l'écran qui affichait l'heure actuelle : neuf heures moins six minutes. Flynn réalisa ainsi qu'il avait veillé toute la nuit et que s'il n'avait pas laissé les stores baissés, il s'en serait probablement aperçu plus tôt.

Yuri le poussa afin de pouvoir enfin rentrer dans l'appartement, n'ayant visiblement pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. Le blond soupira face à cela et referma la porte d'entrée avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami dans le salon, remarquant au passage que ce dernier tenait un grand sac dans sa main.

« T'as encore passé ta nuit dans tes bouquins ! » fit le brun sur un ton de reproche. « T'es vraiment un bourreau de travail quand tu t'y mets toi… »

« Si je veux pouvoir obtenir ma licence ET, par la suite, faire un Master, je dois m'y mettre sérieusement. » répliqua le propriétaire des lieux. « Et c'est quoi ça au juste ? »

Celui aux cheveux longs haussa un sourcil avant de regarder le sac qu'il avait en main.

« Ça ? La raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ce détour tôt un samedi matin. »

Yuri posa son bagage sur le seul emplacement vide de la table basse. Il fouilla rapidement à l'intérieur et en sortit un emballage transparent au travers duquel il était facile de distinguer une tulipe rouge (3) qu'il lui tendit.

« J'ai demandé conseil à Estelle avant et j'ai passé deux bonnes heures au téléphone à l'entendre me faire un cours sur le langage des fleurs… » soupira le brun. « J'ai cru que j'allais craquer… »

Flynn se figea en entendant cela puis regarda plus attentivement la tulipe qu'il tenait à présent en main. Si son ami connaissait à présent la signification exacte de son bouquet de la semaine passée, alors cette fleur serait… sa réponse ? Ce qui voudrait dire que…

Il n'eut pas la possibilité d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion, ses pensées s'interrompant au moment où deux fines mains couleur d'albâtre vinrent saisir son visage et qu'une bouche se plaqua avec force contre la sienne dans un baiser impulsif. Quand le contact se rompit et que Yuri recula de deux pas, il eut un temps de latence de deux secondes avant d'attraper le bras de son ami et de l'attirer brutalement contre lui, capturant ensuite ses fines lèvres si tentatrices dans un baiser passionné.

Tandis que ses bras vinrent entourer la taille de celui qui était à présent son petit ami, ce dernier alla passer une de ses mains dans ses épis blonds pendant que la seconde attrapait le col de sa chemise bleu pastel dans le but d'approfondir ce contact des plus grisants. Quand il sentit son homologue lui mordiller légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, il répondit avec ferveur à cette invitation, approfondissant ce contact avec un léger gémissement de sa part, suivi rapidement par un autre venant de sa moitié.

Yuri avait une saveur sucrée avec un faible arrière-goût alcoolisé, ce qui n'était pas anormal vu d'où il venait. Le brun prenait parfois un verre après le boulot avec ses collègues et, quand personne ne pouvait le voir faire, il avait la fâcheuse manie de manger quelques bonbons durant son service. Pour quelqu'un qui suivait une formation de commis de cuisine, c'était plutôt limite d'avoir pour habitude le grignotage nocturne.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le contact, l'air venant à leur manquer, celui aux cheveux longs s'écroula contre le blond qui eut la bonne idée de poser son pied gauche un pas en arrière, lui permettant ainsi de garder son équilibre tout en gardant son petit ami dans ses bras. En sentant se dernier se blottir contre lui tout en émettant une sorte de ronronnement, il ne lui fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'il était mort de fatigue.

« J'en connais un qui va bien dormir. » fit-il, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Flynn hésita un instant avant de décider que son lit serait plus confortable que le canapé pour Yuri. Il profita du fait que ce dernier était encore agrippé à sa chemise pour le prendre, non sans mal, dans ses bras et le transporter jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis quand il le déposa sur son lit, il s'apprêtait à le laisser dormir tranquillement pour reprendre ses révisions lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le brun le tenait toujours par le col et qu'il lui jetait à présent un regard désapprobateur.

« Tu restes ici. » déclara Yuri sur un ton ferme avant de reprendre sur une intonation plus légère. « T'es plus confortable qu'un doudou. »

Le blond rit un peu à cette remarque, ayant parfaitement compris le message. Après tout, il pouvait toujours travailler ses cours demain, quand il aurait dormi le temps nécessaire et que son cher petit copain ici présent lui aurait préparé un excellent repas comme il savait si bien les faire.

* * *

1 : L'aubépine symbolise ici l'espérance et retranscrit donc, ici, l'espoir qu'a Flynn de savoir si Yuri a, oui ou non, des sentiments similaires à son égard.

2 : La rose rouge symbolise un amour passionné. De mon avis, bien que belle, cette fleur est devenue un peu cliché et c'est pour cela que, dans l'OS précédent, je lui avais préférée la rose blanche.

3 : La tulipe rouge symbolise la déclaration d'amour. J'aurais aussi pu opter pour du lilas blanc mais il ne convenait pas à Yuri et à son caractère et, de plus, il ne convenait pas à ce contexte-ci.

NB : Je ferai probablement à nouveau une suite. Maintenant que j'ai un bouquin sur le langage des fleurs, c'est beaucoup plus facile de savoir lesquelles choisir.

Auteur vs Persos :

Belphégor : C'est plutôt risible que la nulle en botanique que tu es ais écrit sur le langage des fleurs…

Asahi : Le jour où elle écrira sur le sport, ce sera la fin du monde…

Kaleiya : … Y a vraiment des fois où je vous hais tous les deux…


End file.
